I'm Lost Without You
by xXxMassaroxXx
Summary: [OneshotSongfic] Ash broke up his and Mistys year long relationship after he jumped to conclusions, but realizes he needs her back. Can he get back the one he loves? Blink 182, I'm Lost Without You


**Authors Note:**** Ok, so this is my first fanfic, (well, first attempt) so R&R pretty please!**

Disclaimer: I don't own _anything _to do with Pokémon except my story ideas :)

"..." Talking

'italics' Thinking

Ash Ketchum lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, his clock on the bedside table illuminating the room with its red glow. The clock read 3:53AM.

Ash couldn't sleep, and he didn't know why. It wasn't insomnia, that's for sure. Maybe he had drank too much coffee that day, and it was affecting his sleep. But he'd been like this the night before and hadn't drank any coffee whatsoever. Maybe his sleeping pattern was screwed up. He sighed, and got out of his bed, turning on the light. He looked at the kingsize bed. One side was messy as usual, the side Ash slept on, and the other side was pristine perfect: just the way Misty had left it. Ash's heart burned at the thought of Misty. It had been two weeks since she left. She had taken everything: her teddies, her coffee machine, even her toothpaste. There wasn't one memory of her left. Ash walked around the other side of the bed and looked at her side. He could still imagine her lying there, her auburn hair spread over the pillow.

Something on the ground caught Ash's eye. It was a small blue teddy, one of Mistys favourites she must have left behind.

Ash smirked as he thought of the amount of times he teased Misty over having teddies at her age.

_"Ash, teddies aren't for babies! I bet you got loads of teddies stashed away, just 'cos you're "a man", too old for teddies!"_

_Misty giggled and tilted her head to the side, ready for his comeback._

_"Well - Guess - You know..." Ash struggled, trying to come back with something smart._

_"What's wrong Ashy??" said Misty sweetly, picking up her biggest teddy, Mr. Bigglesworth. She made him wave his paw at Ash._

_"Mist, you're 22, bit too old for teddies, don't ya think?! And besides, they clog up our bed!"_

_"OUR bed?! Baby, I think you're forgetting who paid for this bed! Me! So if I want my teddies on it, then so shall it be!"_

_Ash smirked and grabbed Misty by the waist, pulling her closer._

_"Misty is a baby, Misty is a baby..." he whispered in her ear, making her squirm._

_"So what if I am?! I love my teddies! At least I don't spend most of my days glued to the XBox! Now THATS immature!"_

_"Oh yeah??" said Ash, tickling Misty where it tickled the most._

_She screamed for mercy and giggled as Ash pushed her onto the bed, climbing on top of her._

_He kissed her nose gently and gazed into her eyes._

_"You may be a freakish teddylover...But I love you."_

_She giggled._

_"You may be an arrogant XBox freak... But I love you too."_

How could he have been so stupid? He had lost the girl he loved, just because he had jumped to conclusions. It was a stupid decision to make, and if he had've thought it out, perhaps he'd still have the love of his life, perhaps he'd be lying in bed fast asleep, Misty curled up beside him.

Just then, Ash realised why he couldn't sleep. He needed Misty. He couldn't live without her.

_I swear that I can go on forever again  
Please let me know that my one bad day will end  
I will go down as your lover, your friend  
Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin_

Ten minutes later, Ash was lying on his couch, the TV flickering in front of him. Ads, ads, ads. That's all that was on. Sighing to himself, Ash changed channels again and again, until he found a decent channel: Sky Sports. Late night wrestling was on, _WWE Raw_. Ash had grown up watching wrestling, and when he had first met Misty, he was amazed to find that it was her passion too. The two had spent almost every night glued to the TV, Ash cheering on one wrestler, with Misty cheering on their opponent. They hadn't watched wrestling together in weeks.

Matt Hardy was on the screen, his brother Jeff alongside him. The brothers were fighting another tag team, a team with a female manager at the side. Ash smiled as he remembered Lita, Matt Hardys exgirlfriend who used to accompany the brothers to the ring. For ages, Ash and Misty had pretended they were Matt and Lita, the perfect couple. Ash was like Matt with his courage and black hair, Misty was like Lita with her long auburn hair and humour.

_"Haha Misty, ya really do look like Lita! Except without the... ya know..."_

_Ash gestured to Mistys chest, which earned him a slap on the arm._

_"Shut up! It's not MY fault i'm not exactly well endowed in the chest area!_

_"Well... Yeah it is! Don't worry Mist, I'll keep it on the down low haha!"_

_With that, Ash began to tickle Misty, which made her squeal and giggle uncontrollably as she tried to make him stop. He tickled her even more and she suddenly knew how she could stop him. She pressed her lips against his and instantly, Ash stopped tickling her. They kissed for a few seconds and then, wham! Misty punched him in the ribs._

_Ash groaned and clutched his ribs, falling off the couch as Misty sat laughing, exclaiming, "I always win!"_

Thinking of Misty brought tears to Ash's eyes. He brushed them away quickly and remembered when they'd broken up. Misty had been out at a hen night party with all her friends and had staggered home at four in the morning, expecting to see Ash asleep in bed. Instead, he was sitting on the couch with his arms folded.

"Ash?" she'd said, "You're still awake? Why aren't you in bed?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You said you'd be back by midnight, that you were just stopping off at the party. Four hours later, you wander in the door, drunk, with your shirt hanging open?! And you expect me to just go to sleep and not wonder where the hell you are?!"

"God," giggled Misty, "Don't freak! I was having fun, and the girls asked me to stay, so I did! I had a few drinks and then I left! And the reason my shirt is hanging open is because on the way home, I was sweating and it was too tight! And before you ask, I DIDN'T drive home drunk, because Gary drove me -"

"Gary drove you?! Let me get this straight, you stagger home drunk, get out of Garys car with your shirt hanging open?! Mist, you know what he's like! You know he sleeps with all and any girls he gets!"

"Wait, what?! Seriously Ash, what's going on?! All of a sudden, you're gone all overprotective and jumping to conclusions, what's the matter with you?! As I came out of the pub, Gary happened to be outside having a cigarette, and he seen me drunk and offered me a lift home, so I took it! That's all that happened, stop freaking out, and let me go to bed!"

"Whatever," Ash had sneered, "Why don't you go see if precious Gary is still outside and see if he can give you a lift somewhere else eh?!"

Ash remembered how tears had started to roll down Mistys cheeks, and how she'd picked up her bag and ran out the door. He hadn't seen her since.

_Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

Ash couldn't take it anymore. He needed Misty back, he didn't care how long it took. By this time it was 4:47AM. He ran into his bedroom and grabbed some clothes, putting them on as he ran towards the kitchen. He bent down by Mistys CD rack and browsed through the CDs as he looked for a certain one. Finally, he found it. He grabbed the CD and his keys and ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

As Ash reversed out of the driveway, he put the CD in and skipped to track 14. As it began to play, Ash changed gears and made his way to Mistys parents house.

_I'll leave my room open till sunrise for you  
I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you  
Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming  
And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this_

When he reached Mistys parents house, he jumped out of the car and ran around the back to where Mistys room was. To his surprise, her light was on.

Misty sat at her computer, yawning as she sipped her coffee and flicked through her photos on the computer. The majority of them were of her and Ash in an assortment of places and she smiled as she browsed throught them. To be honest, she missed Ash, she really did. But she told everyone else she was fine, she was over him, when he wasn't. She had been so upset when he accused her of being with Gary, but she had also been angry that he'd suddenly just accuse her of that out of nowhere. Suddenly, she heard something knock against her window.

Ash found another stone and threw it at Mistys bedroom window. He tried to prepare himself for what he was about to do, and just then, Mistys window opened and her head popped out.

"Ash?! Is that you?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Mist I don't care if you hate me, just please, don't close the window."

"Ash its 5AM, what do you want?!"

Ash braced himself for what he was about to do, and to Mistys surprise, began to sing.

_Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of being alone  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

Ash's voice began to shake as he sang, but he pulled himself together, and kept singing.

_I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you  
I'm lost without you _

Ash stopped singing and looked up at Misty. To his surprise, she was crying.

"Mist.. I love you... Please come home..."

"Ash, I love you too, you know I do... But I don't know... I'm still really pissed off at you..."

"I was wrong, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, I know you'd never cheat... Just please Misty, come home... I need you..."

"I..."

Misty struggled with her words and told him to wait a minute. She ran over to the other side of her room and picked up the bag she'd packed a few days ago. She turned off her light, ran downstairs quietly and opened her front door. She walked over and stood in front of Ash, and the pair were quiet.

"If you _ever _call me flat chested again, i'm outta there like a shot, got it?"

Ash smirked, put his arm around Misty, and the two made their way to Ash's car.

_I swear that I can go on forever again  
Please let me know that my one bad day will end  
I will go down as your lover, your friend  
Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin..._


End file.
